


Chapter Four

by Styfas



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hints of Future Relationship, Post-Arkham, Post-Canon, thoughts of future sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: Yeah, "Chapter Four"  really is the title of this one-chapter fic.  😂Arthur Fleck has written an autobiography after his release from Arkham. While at a book signing, who should show up but Sophie Dumond; she who is the subject of Chapter Four in his book. This is about that meeting, and about what happens next.
Relationships: Sophie Dumond & Arthur Fleck, Sophie Dumond/Arthur Fleck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of Arthur Fleck or Sophie Dumond, nor do I own WXYZ Radio Station in Gotham, Everything DC related belongs to DC, while Arthur Fleck and Sophie Dumond belong to Todd Phillips and other writers, Warner Brothers, Joaquin Phoenix and Zazie Beetz, etc, etc, etc!
> 
> _This is Fiction - and that's a Fact!_

Arthur Fleck sat at a large wooden table at Gotham Book Mart, where several stacks of his newly released book, _The Other Guy,_ were waiting to be signed and sold. Like so many others who had been in prisons or state hospitals over the years, Arthur was offered a book deal upon his release. It took two years of writing and editing, but he got it done: a combination of autobiography, manifesto on public civility, and joke book.

He had already appeared on a few radio talk shows to promote the book, but this was his first public outing. He sat, pen in hand, ready to sign copies for those who would buy his book. He had been asked to do a reading, but he didn’t feel up to it, due to nerves. The promotors understood, suggesting that as he felt more comfortable on his book tour, he might add some readings, or tell a few jokes.

The line was already about twenty people deep. Arthur started by signing a book for himself – which he promised to purchase – in order to get the nervous shakiness out of his writing hand. He didn’t want his anxiety to show up in his signature. _To Arthur Fleck_ , he wrote. _Smile, and put on a happy face! Sincerely, Arthur Fleck._

“Okay, I’m ready,” he whispered to the store manager, Mrs. James, who sat next to him at the table.

“Welcome, Readers,” Mrs. James said. “It is my pleasure to introduce our guest author, Mr. Arthur Fleck.”

“Guest _Arthur,_ you mean,” he said, followed by a self-conscious laugh. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a bad joke. There were a few polite titters scattered among the applause from folks in the line. Better than no laughs at all, he thought.

“Let’s get started,” Mrs. James said, patting Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur spent time talking to each customer, answering polite questions, and signing their books. He personalized each copy and stuck with his _Smile, and put on a happy face!_ message, followed by his name. One person asked him to sign _That’s Life! Joker_. “I can’t do that,” Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not that person. I’m Arthur Fleck.” Thankfully, the customer easily accepted his response.

The line eventually dwindled down - and with good timing, as it was the end of his scheduled session. Arthur offered to sign a few more copies for their _Signed by Author_ section, to which Mrs. James agreed. That completed, the two rose from their chairs and set to work gathering up the surplus copies for the next stop on the tour. 

A set of hurried footsteps, and a panicked voice. “Wait! Wait!” 

Arthur looked up. He dropped his books and his jaw simultaneously. It was _her._ The girl who lived down the hall from him years ago. The girl who had kicked him out of her apartment that night after he found out that he had been adopted. The girl he wrote about in Chapter Four of his book.

She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Her eyes were a warm, deep chocolate brown, and her skin an even-toned shade of light coffee. She still swept her hair up tidily with a scarf, as she had done thirteen years ago. She wore a burgundy business suit that hugged the alluring contours of her body.

“I hope I’m not too late?” she asked, panting as she arrived at the signing table . “I got out of work late, and I rushed over here as fast as I could. I didn’t want to miss this, but I had trouble finding a parking spot, and – “

“Hi, I really wasn’t expecting to see you,” was all Arthur could say. He turned to Mrs. James. “Let me sign another one?”

“Are you sure? We’re overtime. We could just give her one of the extras you’ve already signed.”

“I need to sign one for her. _Specifically_ for her. Right now.”

“You’re the author,” Mrs. James conceded with a smile.

The two sat down again, and Arthur opened a book for signing.

“And by the way, my name is Sophie.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said. “I didn’t know. Besides, uh… I - I wanted to respect your privacy.”

“Address it to Sophie, please. And what do you mean about respecting my privacy?”

“Uh… I’ll just sign this, and then, let’s go to the coffee shop? Here in the store? We can talk there.”

She flashed a gorgeous smile. “I could do that.”

Arthur’s neck grew warm, then his chin, then his cheeks, in quick succession. It was the first time a girl had ever accepted his invitation to go out on a date. Well, it wasn’t really a date – but close enough. The coffee shop would be a good place to start, and then he’d modify the request to turn it into a dinner date. Hopefully, she would accept. 

But first he needed to sign this book. Should he be straight-forward? Sincere? Witty? Or should he keep it short and non-committal, with a simple _To Sophie, From Arthur_ and leave it at that? 

He took a moment to come up with something to say, and also to calm down his newly trembling hands and racing heart. He fumbled for a pen, opened a fresh copy of his book. and steadied himself.

_To Sophie,_

_Life may have its ups and downs, but_

Good so far, but would she know that he was referencing their elevator ride of so many years ago? Probably not. But when she read Chapter Four, she’d understand. Or when he had the chance to explain it all to her first… 

The longer he waited, the greater chance that she’d figure out what he meant before about respecting her privacy. She had to have figured out by now that she was mentioned in the book somehow – but there was no way she could know about the particulars. Unless…

“Have you read this book already?” he asked her.

“No.”

“Heard any radio interviews?”

“No. What are you getting at?”

“Any friends of yours read it yet?”

“Arthur?”

“Sorry – I’ll just finish signing.”

He picked where he left off, finishing with his standard message: _smile, and put on a happy face! Arthur Fleck_

He looked at what he had written. Not bad for someone whose hand was trembling so badly just a minute ago. The letters looked strong and even. He had managed to keep his writing in a level straight line that neither sloped upwards nor trailed downwards. Satisfied, he turned the open book around to face Sophie. “How’s that?”

She read and smiled. “I remember.”

”You do?”

“Of course.” She closed the book. “Thank you, Arthur.” She addressed Mrs. James. “Do I pay for this here, or at the register?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Arthur piped up. He grabbed a wad of bills out of his pants pocket and hastily handed Mrs. James three ten-dollar bills. “That should do it, Remember, I’m buying two. Keep the change. Can you take it to the register? And do you have a bag? Two?”

“Arthur, what’s your hurry?” Mrs. James asked.

“We’re overtime.” Arthur got up and stacked some books while Mrs. James took care of the transaction at the register. He kept his eyes on Sophie and hoping she wouldn’t open her copy. Chapter Four, after all…

Mrs. James returned with two bags, and Arthur did the honors, carefully sliding his shakily signed book in a bag for himself, and then sliding Sophie’s new book inside a bag for her.

“Let’s go.” Arthur asked. “I’ll buy.”

“No, thank you. I’ve decided to pass on the coffee shop.”

“What?” Arthur’s heart plummeted. “Oh. Okay… But I was thinking maybe I could read some of the book to you.” Chapter Four would be less of a shock to her if he could read the words himself, as explanation.

“Come to my apartment,” Sophie said. “I’ll make dinner. And I’d love for you to read whatever you’d like to me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Did you drive?”

“No, I took the subway – and then the bus.”

“Come with me, then.”

“But… after dinner… you don’t know where I live.”

“I’ll drive you home afterwards. Don’t worry about it. Let’s go. ”

Sophie had definitely moved up since Arthur was taken to Arkham State Hospital thirteen years ago. She lived in a clean, modern building in a wealthy neighborhood, and her apartment was beautifully furnished. She had worked her way up the ranks at Gotham Savings Bank, and after so many years, she was now the bank manager.

With dinner on the table, Sophie focused her conversation on the details of Arthur’s stay at Arkham. She was interested in knowing about how he coped over the years, and if the food was as bad as rumor had it. Arthur confirmed that the rumors were true, and then he told her about his assigned journal work, his weekly visits with psychiatrists, and monthly visits with medical doctors.

In turn, Arthur politely asked about Sophie’s job and interests, and he made sure to ask if her daughter was doing well. Sophie spoke as a proud mother; Gigi was in college now – how time had flown! – and on an academic scholarship, besides.

While the dinner conversation was pleasant enough, Arthur knew it would only be a matter of time before less desirable topics came up: his uninvited visit to Sophie’s apartment, and, if unlucky, the murders he had committed.

When Sophie seemed to have exhausted her line of questioning, there was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation. Arthur decided to take control of the inevitable topic himself. "Why did you invite me here?” he asked.

“Because I wanted to.”

“No, what I mean is… knowing what you know about me, and about what I did…”

“But you’re better now.”

“It doesn’t change what I did. So, why would you –“

“Because I like you, Arthur. I won’t lie; I was horrified by what you did. You seemed like such a kind, gentle soul – if a bit sad. I would’ve never guessed in a million years that you’d be capable of doing such things.”

“Don’t say it like that… ‘doing such things.’ Please don’t talk around it Just say it, would you? _Say it_.”

“You killed people. You were a murderer. There. You like that better?” 

“No. But it’s what I did.”

Sophie sighed. “Arthur, you’re better now. If you weren’t, they wouldn’t have let you out of Arkham. And look at you, you’ll probably be a New York Times Best Selling Author soon.”

Arthur laughed. “I doubt it. But I do want to get my story out there about being abandoned by society, and about how people should treat others. Not being rude all the time.”

“Mm hmm. ‘The Other Guy.’”

“Do you like the title?”

“It’s perfect. I remember when you said that on the Murray Franklin show.”

Arthur winced. “You saw that? You saw… everything?”

“Yes,” Sophie said softly. ”But before… ‘everything’ happened, so much of what you said made sense.”

“That means a lot to me. You have no idea.”

“So, are you ready to read to me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Let’s go to the living room.” Sophie poured drinks and led the way to the couch, where they both sat down.

“There’s so much I want to say to you, Sophie.”

She cocked her head to one side.

“Stuff you should know. And I wrote about it in Chapter Four. It’s kind of personal. But I really want you to _hear_ the words. From me – out loud – instead of you just reading it yourself.

“Well, now I’m intrigued. Go ahead.”

Arthur gently opened Sophie’s copy of “The Other Guy,” turned to page 60, and began reading: “ _Once upon a time I held an elevator door open for a beautiful girl…”_

As he continued on in the chapter, he read his description the encounter, and how, over the weeks, due to his various conditions, he had fabricated a relationship with her that was both friendly and sexual. It was made of delusions, mixed with hallucinations, and later on, in therapy at Arkham, he realized it was all based on what he had wished for in reality. In his own mind, he made it happen.

Arthur looked up from the book to check Sophie’s response. She hadn’t said anything yet, but she appeared to be confused and flattered all at once.

“I’m sorry if this is embarrassing, or too personal,” Arthur said.

“I was about to say the same thing,” Sophie said. “If this is difficult for you, you can stop.”

“It’s not. I mean, I wrote it for the world to read. So I’d like to keep reading this for you. I really would. Are you okay with that?”

“Go ahead,” Sophie said with a nod.

Arthur continued, reading slowly, opening his heart to her. He checked on her occasionally as he read, and each time, he received an encouraging nod.

He Looked at the next section in his chapter, paused for a moment, and closed the book, keeping his fingers in place. “Sophie, this next part might be difficult. You’ll let me know if you want me to stop? It’s about that night when it was raining really hard, and I… well, you know what happened. But it’s important. I need you to know - ”

“It’s all right.”

“Thanks.” Arthur cleared his throat and read his account of how he went to her apartment after getting the news that Penny Fleck wasn’t his real mother, he had been adopted, and abused as a child.

He took a hard swallow and closed his eyes to build up courage, then continued his reading with what happened after he left her apartment; how he went back to his apartment, took off his wet clothes, lit up a cigarette, and sank into his couch. Overwhelmed, he had laughed longer and harder than he had in years – because his condition didn’t allow him to cry. At that point, he felt he had lost everything.

“I didn’t know,” Sophie said softly. 

“There’s more,” Arthur said, matching Sophie’s soft tone. “Just a little bit more.”

He returned his gaze to the text and read a detailed apology he had written to her. He finished with: _“And that’s my story of how I met a beautiful girl, and what happened after that. The real stuff, and the not real stuff. If I’m lucky enough to see her again someday, my dream is to read this chapter to her myself. If she’ll let me. And if she doesn’t still hate me.”_

Arthur slowly closed the book, let out a huge sigh, and set the book down on the coffee table. He looked into Sophie’s eyes. “Thank you. Looks like you made that dream came true.” 

“Oh, Arthur.” Sophie’s eyes shimmered. She blinked several times. “That was… romantic.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be that way. I just needed to tell you about it – and now I have.” He folded his hands in his lap and looked downward. “You deserved to know.”

“Thank you. And I don’t hate you. I never did.”

Arthur looked up again. Sophie was inching closer to him on the couch. He instinctively backed away.

“Relax.” Sophie said in a whisper. She shimmied closer until she was beside him, leaving him no option for escape. She leaned into him and brushed her lips gently against his.

Arthur relaxed, as Sophie had suggested, and set his hand on her shoulder to steady himself as her body melted into his. He then took the lead, claiming her mouth with his, and kissed her, long and slow. Pausing to renew breath, he inched his lips away. “Sophie, I – I can’t do this.”

“You _are_ doing this. And very well, too.” Sophie urged forward, ready for another kiss. 

“I want to… but I’m sorry, I can’t stay here.”

“We’re just kissing. It’s okay.” She dotted his cheeks with warm kisses as she spoke.

“What I mean is, I can’t _stay_ stay. Wait – that didn’t sound right. But I do need to go. I have a radio interview to do really early tomorrow morning. About the book. I wish I didn’t have to go, but – “ 

“I’ll take you home, then. There’s always tomorrow.”

At Sophie’s insistence, and Arthur’s delight, the pair exchanged phone numbers, then left the apartment together. Sophie drove Arthur to his apartment building and pulled into a parking space. 

“I’d ask you in, but I have to get up early,” Arthur said. “The radio show is at eight a.m.”

“How are you going to get there?”

“Train.”

“I could pick you up,” Sophie suggested. “How about six? We could go out for breakfast. Coffee and donuts?” 

“Sure. That’d be great.”

“Good.” Sophie leaned into him and stole a kiss. 

Arthur smiled. “It’s all real this time.”

“That’s right. See you tomorrow.”

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Arthur sat at a microphone in the WXYZ studio, engaged in his radio interview to promote _The Other Guy._ Sophie sat on a hallway sofa on the other side of the studio’s plate glass window, smiling at him in total support. 

As the interviewer jabbered on, Arthur was already looking forward to what would happen afterwards. During breakfast, he and Sophie made plans for the day, to include going to the movies, going for a walk in the park, travelling back to Sophie’s apartment for dinner, and then, whatever might transpire after that. And based on last night, Arthur had a very good idea of what would transpire. He made sure to prepare by slipping condoms in his wallet before Sophie picked him up.

“Arthur? Arthur?”

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts of the evening to come when he realized that the interviewer was asking him a question. “Hmm? Oh, sorry, It’s just that I was thinking about… uh… Chapter Four.”

“That’s a great chapter, listeners! If you haven’t read the book yet, Chapter Four is about a girl Arthur met in an elevator.”

“Yeah. Could you ask your question again? I really didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No worries. Let’s go ahead and talk about that chapter. I think inquiring minds might be interested to know more about it. Okay if I give our audience a teaser, Arthur? No spoilers, though, folks! You’ll have to read the book for yourselves!”

“Uh… okay.”

“I’ll just say that you have a dream of reading the chapter to the girl, if you meet her again.”

“That’s right.” Arthur said, looking directly at Sophie. “And now I’m going to give you listeners a _real-life_ spoiler.” He leaned closer to the microphone. “I _did_ meet her again. And I read the whole chapter to her.” 

“Did all go well?”

“Yeah. So well that I just might have to make a revision to that chapter for the second edition of the book. Or maybe I'll write a sequel. _Happily Ever After_ could be a good title.” He knew it was a bold thing to say, but from the way Sophie was smiling back at him from the other side of the glass, Arthur knew it was entirely possible.

He turned his attention back to the show host and the listening audience. “I know it seems incredible,” he said, “but you can’t make up stuff like this.” 


End file.
